<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Fate of Defeated Magical Girls by Startle_Stars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29206407">The Fate of Defeated Magical Girls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Startle_Stars/pseuds/Startle_Stars'>Startle_Stars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Blood and Injury, Breeding, Bukkake, Character Death, Double Penetration, Impregnation, Lactation, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Other, Pregnant Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex, pillow humping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:41:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29206407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Startle_Stars/pseuds/Startle_Stars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It is the fate of all Magical Girls to fall. The aftermath of a defeated Magical Girl is one of unending, lonely grief. Homura knows this awful secret. She has witnessed the horrific result with her own eyes many times over. That is why she must never allow Madoka to become a magical girl, lest that fate inevitably befall her too. She must protect her from it, even if it means lying to her.</p><p>Beware the tags, which also cover future chapters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a week since Kyoko sent a text to Homura about a growing witch infestation in downtown Mitakihara, and sure enough, there was one. Kyoko always left these problems to her, an arrangement all involved were satisfied with and neither was inclined to discuss in more detail. The youth of the witches, combined with many months of experience, had left fighting them routine, with Homura easily able to cut through their ranks and pile up a growing hoard of grief seeds for her trouble. However, for each labyrinth she entered and each witch she slew, two more took its place.</p><p>There was only one possible conclusion, that which Homura knew deep down the moment she heard from Kyoko, and her eradication efforts merely confirmed it. There was a grieving chamber somewhere within the downtown district. A much less routine problem to deal with, regardless Homura would set out to find it. Kyoko and Sayaka would never touch nor enter one again, and their reluctance suited Homura just fine.</p><p>After two days of ignoring the growing witch problem to focus her efforts elsewhere, she found the source. A narrow alleyway, the remaining useless space between two buildings, hidden behind some forgotten and long rusted out chain link fencing. Excising this cancer was the closest thing Homura still had to a responsibility. It wasn’t even about mercy. Not anymore. It was about keeping the witch population to a minimum, reducing the chance that Madoka might accidentally wander into a labyrinth or hunted down by a familiar. Her best friend, even though they might not talk much anymore. The only one in the group they used to have that has gone untainted by the corruption of the system that is being a magical girl.</p><p>Homura placed her bag on the floor, a mix of concrete and the damp brownish slush of urban snowfall. She rummaged through her accumulated grief seeds, reaching for that incandescent purple glow buried within. Grasping it, she wasted no time in using it to transform. A flash of light drowned the alleyway as the violet gem merged with the back of her hand, leaving a glassy, raised diamond shape half-embedded in her skin. Her winter uniform was replaced with a white, long-sleeved coat, short ruffled skirt and diamond-patterned tights. She quickly stepped out of the black heels that had replaced her more sensible school shoes – they were just too impractical for the surfaces she would be walking on. Feet bare, except for tights, would have to suffice.</p><p>Returning to her bag, she withdrew a pair of gloves. Black and elbow-length, she rolled the elasticised material down each of her arms in turn. She held her wrists out in front of her, rotating them to get a full view of the skin-tight gloves, ensuring there were no rips. They were sufficient for the task.</p><p>Her eye focused back to the entrance to the grieving chamber. It radiated warmth. She reached one gloved hand forth, into the gap splitting the two sides of the entrance, parting the squishy, wet material. Then, she heaved, pulling one side of the flexible surface aside. The other side too. She alternated her efforts, each time prying the entrance open slightly more as the material grew more flexible and its tone shifted from peach to red.</p><p>The entryway was painfully tight, Homura working up a sweat as she continued shifting the material around. She had to widen the hole enough to allow safe passage. This one must have been young, Homura figured. Probably was virginal, too.</p><p>Once more she reached into her bag, this time to withdraw the most illicit item she carried with her. A handgun, and an overwhelmingly powerful one at that. Enough to guarantee the elimination of her target with just one shot. While Homura preferred using the bow that her magical powers had granted her against most witches, in the confines of a grieving chamber, it was simply too cumbersome and bulky to use. The firearm would be comically unwieldy too, for almost anyone else, but was compact and well suited to her magically enhanced strength. She inserted a full, weighty magazine into the pistol grip, and then racked the slide. She gripped the weapon, holding it in front of her. Satisfied that it was ready, she left the safety engaged, then lowered it to her side.</p><p>There was still enough room for her to squeeze between the lips of the entrance to the chamber, despite their gradual closing. No reason to waste more time than necessary here, she decided, as she decisively pushed through the fleshy, moist opening.</p><p>Immediately, the acrid scent of the chamber’s gaseous, pumped aphrodisiac flooded her lungs, irritating her sinuses as it went down. Each breath stung against her tongue with its cloyingly odd sweetness. Homura would stomach it – she managed every previous time. Sure, it would reduce her panties and tights to a drenched ruined mess. Once she got to the shower back at her apartment she’d spend her time grinding into the high-pressure deluge from the showerhead until she came at least half a dozen times, but she could handle it while she was here. She had to. Holding her breath, gas masks, none of it had ever worked – it was clearly unnatural, perhaps magical, and would get to her no matter how she tried to avoid it. Endurance was the only option.</p><p>She looked around the narrow passage. It was dark, but not so dark that she couldn’t see, everything within illuminated with a faint reddish glow. The roof of the passage was inches above her head, but the walls, which sloped seamlessly into the floor, gave her more clearance to her sides. Every surface undulated irregularly and was decorated with small, soft ripples of material, each about a foot across and half that in projection. The whole thing slightly contracted and expanded again with a steady rhythm.</p><p>Arriving at the end of the short tunnel, one final obstacle barred her way into the inner sanctum. A blockage, circular in shape, protruding at the end of the passageway. There was a hole in the middle, so tiny it may as well not exist. Homura raised a gloved hand and delicately placed it against the slick surface, and it parted of its own accord to allow her entry.</p><p>Stepping into the gloomy central atrium of the Grieving Chamber, Homura was hit by that familiar smell which all had shared. Overpowering and bleach-like. Her eyes struggled to adjust to the dark, crimson hues of the circular room, its smooth floor sloping down towards the centre. From the roof of the atrium, dozens of tendrils spouted, hanging down like willow branches in a strong breeze. A few such ropes instead rose from the ground or hung from the side walls. Halfway above the floor, they all tangled and knotted upon themselves, wrapping something held within under layers of writhing, engorged tentacles.</p><p>The sounds coming from that knot, a mix of breathing, squelching, and slipping, punctuated by choked, whimpering moans, only confirmed that it held her target. A magical girl, or at least, what was left of one. No part of her was directly visible thanks to the bindings, but by the arrangement of appendages clamping around limbs and sinuously pumping into the pile, Homura could identify the location of her head. She was being held upside down. Steady and level, too. An easy target.</p><p>Homura tightly gripped her handgun, lifting both her arms. She flicked the safety with her thumb. One round, aimed at the head, was always enough to eliminate her previous targets. Taking a deep breath, she wrapped two fingers around the stiff trigger of the weapon. But... she just couldn’t bring herself to pull it. Not yet. Something about this one’s voice was different. Familiar. She lowered her aim.</p><p>The writhing of the tentacles halted as the entire chamber seemed to shudder and quake. Homura held steady, reaching her arms out for balance as she waited for the rocking motion to cease. After several seconds, it did, and the motion of the knotted tendrils resumed. Homura sighed at herself for risking so much time in here with pointless observation and aimed her bow again. But there again was that familiar whimper that caused her to lower her weapon. She shrugged her shoulders. Her trigger finger’s betrayal had left her with no choice but to investigate further this time. At least she might learn something else the incubators had withheld from her.</p><p>The tentacles around her target began to unravel and unwind, pulling away from the knot around the girl one by one as they withdrew into their points of origin in the ceiling and walls. At first, this just revealed another layer of sinuous binding underneath, but eventually, enough were withdrawn that, inch by inch, the body underneath came into view. A few tattered, translucent scraps of clothing failed to hide any of her reddened skin, which languished under a thick crust of dried, or still wet, fluids that the tentacles had poured over her through countless waves of activity.</p><p>The coils wrapped around her chest withdrew next, revealing the taut skin of the girl’s swollen belly. She was heavily pregnant. They always were, yet Homura still grimaced at the sight. While much of the horror that happened within these chambers was beyond her ability to comprehend or emphasise with, this was one misery that she, unfortunately, had all too much experience with.</p><p>Next were the two thick appendages that had held on her, one to each breast, rhythmically contracting and expanding down their length as they extracted their milky meal from the girl. They withdrew with a pop as the seal broke and their clamp-like grip was released. Bright red marks ringed the girl’s now bare breasts, revealing engorged skin and taut, protruding nipples. They continued slowly leaking droplets of their milk, even in the absence of any suckling or milking. Despite all this, they were still fairly small, scarcely bigger than Homura’s own chest.</p><p>The thick ropes that were repeatedly slamming into her ass and pussy were the next to be withdrawn, over a foot of misshapen, rippling, wriggling tentacle slopping out of each and retreating into the roof. A shrill whine escaped the girl as the penetration ceased, audible even under the muffling of the bindings around her face. This was quickly followed by a flood of fresh, wasted cum draining from her gaping, over-stretched holes, running in slow streams around her inverted torso before dripping into the pool beneath her.</p><p>Why was Homura still stood here, hesitating? The loaded gun was in her hand. Her target was right in front of her. She had witnessed the full outcome of a magical girl’s despair before, six months ago, and had no idea why she was all but paralyzed, observing this result again. Why had she not pulled the trigger and ended the girl’s nightmare already? She knew her continued presence here was an unnecessary risk, as the effects of the aphrodisiac that swamped the air would increasingly work their way into her mind.</p><p>Stranger still was the reaction of the chamber, which seemed to be relieving the girl of some of its more aggressive torments. Or was it just trying to show off to or intimidate Homura; to reveal the fate that awaited her if she ever failed? She shook her head. That was a ridiculous idea – these chambers had no capability for thought, only an instinctual desire to breed with their captive. If there was any purpose at all to this temporary reprieve, it was to give the girl’s battered body a break, only to maintain enough health to bear more of the chamber’s accursed children.</p><p>The bindings around her head unravelled next, revealing a tentacle that was buried deep down her bulging gullet. It, too, withdrew its length. The girl instinctively took in a desperate, frantic gasp, perhaps her first opportunity to truly fill her lungs in days, albeit with the tainted air that filled the chamber. She didn’t open her eyes, nor begin struggling against the grip that her bindings retained on her ankles and wrists. Unkempt hair, entirely riven through with white streaks of cum, hung loose. The details of her face were obscured under it.</p><p>The restraints holding her wrists were allowed to fail, and the appendages gripping her ankles went slack. Suddenly, the girl fell forwards, no longer supported by the chamber. Her beaten body slammed face-first into the knee-deep bath of stagnant, viscid swill below her. Semen, milk and girlcum, a syrupy off-white mix that had no doubt collected there as the accumulation of day after day of brutal rape.</p><p>Homura had never seen a grieving chamber release its captive like this, even partially. Her mind drifted back to the idea that it was intending to torment her with the faintest taste of hope, the slightest spark of an opportunity to escape, only so that she could be recaptured and bred with grief once more. She dismissed this absurd idea again. Nevertheless, she had to inspect the state of the girl – It would only be right to at least check on her before ending her torture. She might even learn something useful from this.</p><p>She carefully planted her feet onto the slick, sloping surface that led down to the pooling fluids, reminding herself of the dire consequences that even a slight misstep would have. A single drop of the stale, sperm-laden fluids trickling between her thighs? She did not doubt that it would still be virile enough to leave her heavily pregnant, a risk she would not take lightly. She shuffled along with both feet planted to the ground, rather than walked, into the bath. The astonishingly hot liquid rose up against her tight-clad feet and shins, sinking deeper as she moved further from the shore.</p><p>She arrived beside the girl, only visible by her pale, pert ass raised above the murky sludge. Homura rolled up the sleeve covering her spare arm, grateful for her forethought to use elbow-length gloves. Plunging her hand beneath the roiling surface, her fingertips met what felt like a shoulder, so she latched on. Using the strength that her status as a magical girl granted her, it took minimal effort to pull the frail girl’s face out of the pool and prop her up, seated limply.</p><p>The girl instinctively hacked, spitting out all that had swamped her mouth and once again gasping to fill her chest with the aphrodisiac-heavy air. But she did not speak, nor open her eyes, or express any other sign of consciousness. Her stuffed, heavily pregnant belly was half-visible above the gluggy bath she sat in, and her modest but still swollen tits continued to aid its accumulation with a thin trickle of milk.</p><p>Homura needed to know if she was still bound, so she ran that same gloved hand down from the girl’s navel, below the surface. She traced along her thigh, knee, and calf until her fingertip brushed lightly against what was obviously a tentacle still wrapped around her ankle. Hastily, Homura recoiled her hand back above the surface. Of course, the chamber wasn’t simply going to let this girl be unchained. It was not worth the risk to pull her free from the pool, lest the chamber changes its mind and drag her back into its full embrace.</p><p>She pondered a way to wipe down the girl’s face, intending to rouse some response from her. The only cloth which she could use for this was her own magical girl costume. It would have to do.</p><p>Homura could not risk touching herself with her soiled hand, else its contamination may drip and run down between her thighs. She knew all too well what that would result in. Re-engaging her handgun’s safety, she placed it between her teeth, awkwardly latching onto it to leave a free, clean hand available for her next task. Her unnatural strength made it trivial for her to tear through the seams that held together her outfit. She ripped a large portion of the fabric away from her chest, and then tentatively passed it from her clean hand to the tainted hand. With her clean hand free again, she reclaimed the gun from between her lips and sighed with relief. It worked. Nothing was dropped, and her upper body remained clean.</p><p>Taking up the scrap of clothing, she began to wipe it across the girl’s face. The layers of semen were far too much for the thin sheet of tight-woven fabric to soak up, but it should be enough to make out her features, clear her vision, and perhaps even coax some words out of her.</p><p>While cleaning away some of the muck from the girl’s face, she kept the tip of her gun pressed firmly against her head. Given the unpredictability of this chamber, Homura couldn’t be certain of her own safety, so she needed a quick out if the chamber decided to attack her. The fastest way out was to destroy the chamber by killing the captive that was intrinsically tied to it. Her finger was paused just above the trigger, waiting for any sign that she needs to make an urgent escape.</p><p>Homura couldn’t understand why she had this strange desire to hear this girl speak. She tried to rationalise it away as research. To figure out what motivated the girl to contract, perhaps? Or to learn something more about how these chambers work from the testimony of a captive? Divulging some useful information before being mercifully put down would at least mean this girl’s fate wouldn’t entirely be in vain. Either way, after indignifying herself so awfully by stepping into this disgusting pool, she didn’t want to leave entirely empty-handed.</p><p>The fallen girl opened her eyes for the first time, slightly at first, before closing them again. But as Homura managed to clear more of the slick seed from her face, they eventually held open, albeit half-lidded. Pink irises, dull and lifeless, the spirit and energy behind them having long since been destroyed. Pink hair dyed almost white by the chamber’s emissions. A gentle, adorable face tarnished with bruises and trickling tears.</p><p>It was Madoka.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Happy Birthday!” Kyoko and Sayaka cheered in unison, dumping a cake in front of Mami. Or, at least, something that vaguely resembled a cake. The icing was more a pile of sugar than a coating, and the layers were leaning over, with the top half of the cake starting to slide away from the bottom.</p><p>Mami gazed at the candle-lit creation with furrowed brows. “Thank you?” she said. Deciding she better cut things short before the catastrophe causes a fire, she blew out the candles.</p><p>“I told you that your baking would be a disaster, Sayaka. This is why I should have just wished for the cake...” Madoka said.</p><p>Sayaka frowned. “Hey, it’s not that bad, and Kyoko did half of it anyway! You don’t need to use up your wish for-”</p><p>Mami interrupted, “Now now, Sayaka. Kyoko. You didn’t want me to have to bake my own cake for my birthday, and that’s what counts. I’m sure this will still taste great, regardless of its appearance.”</p><p>“And Sayaka is right about not using a wish so frivolously, Madoka,” Kyoko said.</p><p>“Jeez, Kyoko, I wasn’t being serious.” Madoka pouted.</p><p>Homura was sat on the floor by the low table, balled up, staring at her feet. It wasn’t that she didn’t like hanging out with her friends. Far from it, she was here to celebrate Mami’s birthday, after all, and Madoka’s presence was just one more reason to be here. She was just more... <em>Quiet</em>, is how she would put it. Once they got the most overly-excited festivities out the way, she’d try to have some calmer discussion about more important things. Until then, at least, she could enjoy some of the disaster cake.</p><p>Next came a parade of presents, each girl presenting their modest gift in turn. Sayaka, clearly trying to encourage Mami to listen to more music, gifted her simple a pair of earbuds. Madoka gave Mami a few hair ornaments. Kyoko gave her some junk food, and after that, it was Homura’s time to hand over her gift.</p><p>“I-it’s nothing special, Mami. Sorry.” Homura said, arms stretched out in front of her bearing a new notebook with a cutely decorated cover.</p><p>“Oh, this is great Homura. I needed one of these. Thank you.” Mami took the notebook at placed it at her side.</p><p>Homura could sense the white lie in Mami’s voice. She was plenty wealthy enough to have no need for any of their meagre gifts. Still, Homura felt a strange satisfaction at being able to please her friend with such a tiny gesture.</p><p>The conversation soon turned to Sayaka’s newfound status as a magical girl. She held out her cerulean soul gem, showing it off. Homura and Mami were unimpressed, the gem looking identical to their own but for the colour.</p><p>Madoka, however, overreacted to it in a way that Homura could only describe as adorable. “Wow, Sayaka, so pretty!”</p><p>“I know. Glad that at least <em>someone</em> here can appreciate fine jewellery.” Sayaka said. “Oh, and I guess I better show off the outfit again.”</p><p>A flash of near-blinding light bathed the room, cascading shadows behind the observing girls as Sayaka’s outfit transitioned from her casual clothing into her armor. A blue and white strapless top, shoulders instead framed by a white, flowing cape. With another flash, she summoned her weapons, a pair of cutlasses, with a twirl and a flourish.</p><p>Mami called out, shaking her hands back and forth in front of her. “Whoa, no weapons inside the apartment.”</p><p>“Sorry, forgot,” Sayaka dismissed her entire outfit and sat down, moping. “It’s just... it’s been a week already and I’m itching for a fight. I need to try out this power.”</p><p>“You will get your chance soon, I’m sure,” Kyoko said.</p><p>Homura shook her head. She could understand the excitement of being a newly contracted magical girl. She was the same, once. But weren’t they all being just a little bit too blasé about the whole thing? After all, even the easiest witch to deal with still means putting your life on the line.</p><p>A white, cat-like creature hopped onto the table between them; seemingly out of nowhere although Homura knew it must have been lurking nearby, eavesdropping on the party. “I think I can help with your request, Sayaka,” Kyubey said. It was the cute, mysterious animal that had granted them their wishes, and formed their contracts. “A witch has appeared nearby. Usually, I would avoid disturbing your social events to alert you, as you have expressed distaste at me doing so before, but given your request to fight witches, I decided it would be acceptable to tell you about this witch.” Homura always found it strange how it would manage to interrupt with such perfect timing, especially when it comes to granting witches.</p><p>Sayaka’s eyes lit up. “Hell yeah, it’s time for these blades to deliver some justice! Hope you don’t mind, Mami?”</p><p>“I suppose my aim has been getting a bit rusty,” Mami said, effortlessly transforming into her uniform. She gestured to the other experienced magical girls. “Kyoko? Homura?”</p><p>Homura resigned herself to tagging along, not out of any desire to fulfil Sayaka’s desire to put on a show, but more to see how Sayaka would perform in battle. If she could keep up with the more experienced members of the group, it would alleviate many of her worries. “Sure, I’ll come,” she said, rummaging through her bag to find her soul gem. Kyoko would join along too, unsurprisingly. She was always eager for an excuse to hang around with Sayaka.</p><p>The destination was somewhere they could reach in only a few minutes if they were to use their power to jump and sprint to the destination, but Madoka insisted on coming with Sayaka. So a brisk walk at most was the most pace they could make. They followed the path of a quiet riverbank, illuminated in a flickering amber cast from lamps, until they arrived at the entrance to the witch’s labyrinth.</p><p>“Wait here, Madoka. Don’t follow us in. Not this time. We need to watch Sayaka, and we can’t keep an eye on you at the same time.” Homura said. Madoka nodded.</p><p>“Hey, I’m not that useless!” Sayaka said, giving Homura a playful bump with a clenched fist on the shoulder.</p><p>Mami sighed. “Sometimes pragmatism has to come first, Sayaka. We don’t know how you will perform yet. You don’t know either. Madoka can watch next time.”</p><p>All the concern about risks that Homura had turned out to be for naught. The witch went down easily, bar one small cut on Sayaka’s arm. Certainly better than the first fight they had after Homura contracted, but that was to be expected from a four against one. The grief seed went to Sayaka, her first of what would hopefully grow to be a collection of many, quickly eradicating the slightest speck of darkness that had accumulated within her soul gem.</p><p>“Ah, Sayaka! Are you okay?” Madoka cried out at the sight of Sayaka emerging from the labyrinth, blood slowly dripping from the cut.</p><p>“Absolutely fine, Madoka. This is just...” Sayaka hesitated, before hoisting the bleeding arm and the cutlass it carried into the air. “The pain of victory!”</p><p>Homura covered her face with her hands in embarrassment.</p><p>“More seriously though, I left this here to show you something. Look.” Rapidly, the wound closed up, leaving no trace of the injury. No scar. Even the dried blood faded away. “Impressive, huh?”</p><p>“Oh,” Madoka observed on, somewhat disappointed. “Uh, Kyoko and Sayaka could heal too, and I think Mami can but I’ve never seen her do it.”</p><p>“But not that fast,” Kyoko added. “Even a cut like that would take us a few minutes to recover from, but Sayaka can do it at least a hundred times as fast. It wouldn’t surprise me if she can regrow an entire arm.”</p><p>“Let’s <em>not</em> find out,” Homura said.</p><p>“This is great and all, but,” Mami interrupted Sayaka’s bragging. “The hour is late, and tomorrow is a weekday. It really would be no good to have you all falling asleep in class, would it? You can’t neglect your studies just because you’re a magical girl now. Want me to escort you home, Madoka?”</p><p>“Aww...” Madoka pouted. “But yeah, please. I don’t really know my way around this area.”</p><p>The rest of the group took their leave, and Homura’s first fight alongside Sayaka came to a close. Trivial, with only a superficial injury. So it went about as well as Homura could have asked for. Regardless, she was left with the distinct impression that she was the only girl still taking her role seriously.</p><p>Two weeks passed, punctuated with trivial fights against witches as Sayaka gradually found her footing within the rapidly expanding team. With four of them, carving a path through the witches of Mitakihara had never been easier, even with Sayaka’s occasional recklessness needing to be adjusted for. So Homura was very surprised when she heard Kyoko stammering at her through the phone.</p><p>“It’s big, real big. I can feel it.” Kyoko said, the poor audio quality and crackling of wind failing to disguise the anticipation in her voice. Witches never got her this excited before.</p><p>Kyoko’s years of experience on the streets taught her many things... most of which were not at all useful for her new role as Magical Girl, let alone her resumption of her studies at Mami’s insistence. But there was one thing that did carry over. She knew her way around every district of Mitakihara, knew how to find what she was looking for, and was more than comfortable prowling the dimly lit roads, alleyways, and abandoned buildings of the city at night. For Kyoko, the role of scouting for her prey came naturally, and Homura could tell by the sudden call that she had located a promising prize.</p><p>“I’m certain the entrance is somewhere amongst the trains here, but even away from the rails I can feel the crackling of its power.”</p><p>“Sounds serious...” Homura said, stroking her forehead, frustrated. She had only just showered and sorted out her abundant hair, and planned to spend the rest of the evening excising all the aches of her daily routine by wrapping herself in a blanket and sinking into a long book. “But can’t we leave it until tomorrow?”</p><p>“Not this one. It wasn’t here yesterday, so who knows where it’s moving to. Could reach people’s apartments. Best to deal with it now.” Kyoko paused. “Besides, everyone else is already on their way, including Madoka. I tried to stop her, but you know what she’s like. Always wants to be there, even when she shouldn’t.”</p><p>Homura sighed. There was no way she could pass it up if Madoka was obstinately insisting on showing up on the battlefield. Powerless and defenceless as the girl was, someone had to keep an eye on her. Putting on her shoes, she grabbed her soul gem from her bedside table, quickly transforming out of her pyjamas and into her magical girl outfit. “Meet you there soon.”</p><p>---</p><p>Homura arrived at the abandoned rail yard. The light was already transitioning to dark as night approached, and the humid summer rain had left small puddles amidst the gravel and rails.</p><p>“Okay Kyoko, what we got here?” Sayaka said, holding a sabre firm at her side. Clearly impatient, and Homura empathised. Her hair was getting soaked, and she had only just dried after her shower too.</p><p>“A domed shell, with some weird clubs as arms coming out of its sides,” Kyoko said, waving to Homura as she arrived. “It’s big, too.”</p><p>“Is that it?” Mami said, conjuring an elaborately decorated white rifle from ribbons above her and catching it as it fell, before walking towards the entrance of the labyrinth. “Come on then, another grief seed awaits.”</p><p>“Mami, don’t you want to talk abo-“ Homura gave up. She was already gone. Sayaka and Kyoko followed her in too. She shook her head and then turned to Madoka. “I know the weather’s bad, but you should wait here. Got no idea what we’re up against, and they’re way too eager to actually think before they go charging in.”</p><p>“I understand. I’ll have plenty of opportunities to see Sayaka in action another time,” Madoka smiled. “Good luck.”</p><p>---</p><p>“No!” Sayaka called out, time having already ran out.</p><p>There was no way she could dodge the claw-arm that was swinging towards her. Not when she noticed it so late, too distracted by flashy moves to even think about responding to the enemy’s actions. She held up both her swords in front of her, crossing them, and braced for impact. Like a fly being swatted, she pinged across the arena-like labyrinth the Witch resided in, slamming into and smashing through a wall, back first. Her weapons were launched from her grasp, spiralling through the air and beyond Sayaka’s sight. Not that her weapons were much use any more, as her strength gave out from her accumulated wounds.</p><p>“Sayaka!” Kyoko yelled.</p><p>Homura charged up beside her, explosive charge in hand and ready to throw. “Focus, Kyoko, damn it!”</p><p>Above the chaos on the ground, Mami balanced on her toes atop a rocky outcrop, laying down barrage after barrage of firepower from an array of floating cannons she repeatedly summoned, detonated and dismissed. She grinned maniacally at finally having an excuse to unload so much magical energy in quick succession. The thunderous battle unfolding above confused her. What was Mami trying to do? Was she just showing off, seeking the most spectacular victory yet, or did she have a serious plan?</p><p>The oversized bullets, each easily as large as her head, arced through the air above Homura then slammed into the side of the witch. Shards of granite-like carapace scattered with each impact, carving craters and cracks into the surface of the shell. With each shot and each discharge of magical power, the glow of Mami’s soul gem, embedded within her hair clip, grew dimmer.</p><p>“Fuck!” Kyoko swore, barely leaping out the way of yet another club-arm the witch had dragged across the floor. “Can’t even get close to it!”</p><p>“Try another option then,” Homura called out to her. She didn’t have the time to make Kyoko’s tactical decisions for her, far too busy trying to let loose as many arrows as she could, each more useless against the shell than the last.</p><p>Kyoko conjured another spear, gripped it in the middle, and hurled it like javelin. It harmlessly embedded its tip within the shell, only to be snapped in half as another club arm slammed into the ground beside Homura.</p><p>Above their failed efforts, Mami’s firepower was beginning to take effect. The cracks were spreading, causing entire chunks of the shell to carve off, revealing that inside the shell was a hollow cavity. But each shot was leaving Mami more and more drained, her soul gem having been reduced to a meagre, faint amber glimmer. She fell to her knees, exhausted, as a club swung upwards to strike her. Homura looked up to see where Mami stood engulfed in a cloud of dust, rock shattering into splinters as the club crashed against the outcrop.</p><p>Mami had vanished. Sayaka was down. Kyoko was cycling through mad charges and hasty retreats, failing to make any impact with her spear. Homura paused, looking around for anything she could possibly use to break the deadlock. Next to the expanding cloud of dust and debris, atop the witch, the shell had shattered to reveal nothing underneath. Perhaps Mami knew it was hollow and her plan was to break it open and head inside? She saw no other options. Leaping atop one grounded club, she leapt again and dove through the jagged opening.</p><p>Looking around inside the hollow shell, Homura saw naught but dust, smashed pieces of shell, and a tiny crab. Mami was missing. Whatever, she figured. Mami could wait. This crab must be the true witch, and the shell around it was merely its defences. She nocked her bow, lined up her aim, let loose a single arrow. It easily pierced through the entire crab, disintegrating it in a cloud of blue mist.</p><p>The labyrinth melted around them, returning the team to the abandoned train yard. Kyoko, still charging, tripped and banged her head against a rusted out train carriage. Sayaka fell onto the ground, exhausted and battered. Homura simply stood, lowering her weapon, before claiming the soul gem that had fallen to the ground. Looking around, Mami was still absent.</p><p>Kyoko picked herself up, rubbing her forehead. “Homura, that was you who finished it – oh, Sayaka, are you okay?”</p><p>“Y-yeah. Just... the pain of victory, you know?” Sayaka mumbled. Homura could tell she was burning through magical power suppressing that agony. “Help me up, Mami? Uh? Mami?”</p><p> “I lost track of her, Sayaka,” Homura said, dismissing her magical girl outfit in a blink of purple light. “Anyway, one problem at a time.”</p><p>Homura threw down her bow, then wrapped her arm under Sayaka’s shoulder to lift her, only to realise it was dislocated. Her white cloak, or what remained of it at least, was splattered with bright red. She looked down, to Sayaka’s forearm. The bone was broken, badly. A fragment was piecing through the skin where it had shattered. A large gash was torn through Sayaka’s stomach, below her breastplate. Blood was dripping from Sayaka’s mouth onto Homura’s sleeve.</p><p>“Oh fuck, Sayaka... You’re not looking good,” Kyoko said, fear forming on her face.</p><p>“It-it will heal,” Sayaka smiled. “Victory, remember.”</p><p>Kyoko dropped her spear. “I’ll carry you.”</p><p>“No, I’ll walk. You should focus on finding Mami.” Sayaka stood up with help from Homuma bracing her weight, and started hobbling towards their meeting point with Madoka.</p><p>With each limping step, Sayaka groaned, but the grin never left her face. Homura figured she was just putting on an act of strength. Magical girls could suppress the pain of injuries, but to this extent? This was worse than anything she had ever seen before. Her stomach started to feel funny at the sight of all the blood, and the way it was leaking onto and ruining her clothing with a warm, wet crimson. These Pyjamas were going in the trash when she got home.</p><p>“Sayaka!” Madoka panicked as the group rounded the corner into her view. Even in the darkness, she could see how badly her friend was injured. “What happened?”</p><p>“D-don’t worry about me. I can walk this o-” Sayaka stumbled, the adrenaline hiding away all that pain finally wearing out, causing her to collapse. Homura steadied her, holding her back from slamming into the gravel, and carefully lowered her body to the ground.</p><p>Madoka ran over to kneel at her side, panic written on her face. “What do we do? Mami? Where’s Mami?”</p><p>Kyoko kneeled beside Sayaka, now barely conscious. “We lost track of Mami, but Sayaka is more important right now. She... she just needs time to heal. I’ll take her back to my hotel room.” Hooking one arm under Sayaka’s legs, and the other around her back, Kyoko lifted Sayaka into a bridal carry. “Look, we can figure out where Mami went tomorrow when Sayaka is can help again. Homura, can you get Madoka home?”</p><p>“Uh, sure,” Homura said, grabbing hold of Madoka’s hand and all but dragging her away from the scene. “Come on. The witch is dealt with, but you still need to get home.”</p><p>Madoka quickly batted Homura’s hand away but resigned herself to following Homura home. Her usual bubbly conversation during these nightly walks home, meandering from topic to topic, was absent. No discussion of school. Nothing about music. Hitomi and her other classmates, who weren’t in the loop on fighting witches, went unmentioned. She just silently, stubbornly followed Homura most of the way home. At least the darkness reduced the risk of any bystanders seeing Homura’s bloodstained clothing.</p><p>Approaching the suburban street where Madoka’s upmarket house was built, Homura turned to Madoka. “We can’t have your parents seeing me like this. You can walk the rest of the way on your own, right?”</p><p>Madoka just stared at her for several seconds with an unpleasant look on her face, and then went ahead without a word.</p><p>Homura was left standing alone, in the dark and rain, clothing splattered with another girl’s blood. Madoka giving her the silent treatment? Sayaka’s body completely smashed up? Mami missing? It was going to be an uphill struggle to salvage this situation and return to the normality of lazy days and easy fights. A struggle she had to win. Not for Sayaka, Kyoko or Mami. For Madoka. She never wanted to get a look like that from her friend ever again.</p><p>She pulled out her soul gem. The glow was faint. Homura decided to get to her grief seed stockpile, back at her apartment, before it dimmed further.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Where’s Mami?” Madoka said.</p><p>Homura was trying to take up her usual spot for lunch on the school roof, but Madoka was standing in her way, clenched fists at her waist and leaning aggressively towards her.</p><p>“Well? It’s been over a week!”</p><p>Homura looked at her feet. “We’re still searching, it’s just the area is filled with so many weak witches and labyrinths that we can’t check everywhere.” It was a genuinely puzzling situation for Homura, Kyoko and the now-recovered Sayaka. Three days after Mami’s disappearance, Kyoko spotted that new witches had started popping up all over that abandoned train yard. They searched each labyrinth in turn for Mami, lacking any other lead, but failed to find her. At least all the witches were exceptionally weak, so they had been able to stock up on an abundance of grief seeds by dealing with them one by one.</p><p>“Don’t give me that, Homura.”</p><p>“Look, every evening we’ve been marching down there to - “</p><p>Madoka slapped her. Right across the face with her palm. There was no physical pain. Madoka was far too weak to hurt a magical girl like that. It was the sentiment that truly stung.</p><p>“Stop lying to me, Homura!” Madoka’s rosy cheeks were puffed up, her eyes were bloodshot, and tiny tears were beading upon her quivering eyelids.</p><p>“Sayaka got better, right? I’m sure we can - “</p><p>“Shut up.” Madoka turned away, signalling intent to ignore her. “She’s dead. You don’t need to keep lying.”</p><p>“We can’t know that. That’s why we’re still searching and will keep searching.” Homura waited for a reply to that, but Madoka seemed to ignore what she said.</p><p>“After school, I’m going to the place she went missing. I need to leave something there. I don’t care what you say about witches or it not being safe.” Madoka turned around, revealing the tears that now streamed down her cheeks, their salty taste lingering as they ran down into the crease of her lips. “I’m going no matter what. It’s your choice if you make the journey safe for me or not.”</p><p>Madoka had won. There was nothing she could do to stop her, at least not without seriously hurting her. She had little choice but to escort her there so Madoka could do whatever it was she had planned. “Okay. I’ll come.”</p><p>Madoka had already left before she could give her an answer. Homura sighed. She’d be eating lunch alone again.</p><p>---</p><p>Homura shut her school locker and turned around to leave, only to see Madoka standing beside the entryway.</p><p>“Still planning to go?” Homura said.</p><p>Madoka simply turned around and started walking. Homura took this as a yes, and hurried her pace to follow behind. The walk was long and silent, and the weather today was overbearingly hot. Eventually, they both arrived at the train station.</p><p>“Do you need me to show you where the labyrinth was?”</p><p>Madoka nodded, and let Homura lead her on between the rusting shells of forgotten rail carriages. It was unlikely that Madoka would stumble into a labyrinth, even with all the witches that were around this area. Regardless, she took Madoka down a path she knew was clear of hazards last night. Homura gestured to the gap where the labyrinth entrance was. Where Mami went missing.</p><p>Madoka approached that gap, then reached into her school bag. She pulled out flowers, a bundle of yellow tulips that she must have kept in that bag all day. The sun beating down on her bag had left them wilted from the heat, but she didn’t seem to mind. Gathering them all from her bag, she placed them onto the bare gravel floor and then kneeled beside them.</p><p>Homura looked away. She didn’t want to take up the defeatist attitude that had come over Madoka. She couldn’t believe that Mami was dead – there was no body, for a start. That’s a tell-tale sign of someone being missing rather than dead. Since Madoka seemed to not be going anywhere, she figured she could at least make another pass around the yard while she was here. She took out her soul gem, transformed, then leapt up atop one of the train carriages.  </p><p>She sighted several new labyrinths that had sprung up since yesterday. That was expected now. What wasn’t expected was just how large and bizarre one of the entrances to a labyrinth was. Its size was so great that it towered above the trains in the yard. She could make out some detail from here – the entrance was round, smooth, with a dark slit down the middle. It’s colour smoothly shifted across its surface from pale pink to red.</p><p>Homura called out to the girl below her “Wait there until I get back, I need to check something.” She had no idea if Madoka would heed her instructions, but it was at least worth a try.</p><p>Hopping from carriage roof to carriage roof, Homura dropped down to the gap that held the labyrinth entrance. She gazed up at its massive form and took note of its details. It appeared to be made of flesh. A slit, with slightly parted lips, ran down the middle. There was a small nub above it. <em>Oh,</em> Homura thought to herself. <em>It looks like a vulva. </em>At least, it looked a lot like her own, which was her only point of reference. <em>So entering the labyrinth must mean... </em>Homura halted the thought. No need to over-think what that means. Regardless, she could feel magical energy emanating from it with such ferocity that it was blinding her to all other sources of magic, like exiting a dark room only to have the mid-day sunlight directly hitting your eyes. The witch inside this labyrinth would be too dangerous for her to tackle alone.</p><p>Homura rushed to Madoka’s side, startling the girl. “You need to leave. Now.”</p><p>“No... Why?” Madoka turned to face her. Tears had accumulated on her face.</p><p>“There’s a witch here, and it’s a powerful one. If Mami is anywhere, she’s in its labyrinth, but you need to get out of here first.” Homura reached out a hand to Madoka. “Come on, let’s try to move forwards, together.”</p><p>Madoka hesitated, looking around at the train yard where the girl she looked up to vanished. She wiped away a few tears with the back of her sleeve, and then tentatively took up Homura’s hand. “Fine, but you better keep searching. Promise me you will find her.”</p><p>“I promise,” Homura said reluctantly.</p><p>---</p><p>“So what is it exactly that caught your eye about the...” Kyoko said, spear in hand, following Homura to the Labyrinth entrance. “Oh!”</p><p><em>Don’t say it</em> Homura thought, pleading.</p><p>“It’s a pussy!” Kyoko yelled out.</p><p>“You don’t have to say it, damn it!”</p><p>“I’ve never seen another girl’s... not that this is actually someone’s. It’s all puffy and, uh, it’s pretty cute.” Sayaka said, blushing.</p><p>“Yeah, even if it like, ridiculously huge!” Kyoko said, before reaching out a hand to touch it. “Squishy, too.”</p><p>Homura buried her face in her hands, shame causing blood to rush to her head. “If I knew you were going to react like this, I never would have requested your help.” <em>Why can’t they just focus on searching for Mami?</em></p><p>“Jeez, Homura...” Kyoko said, voice lingering playfully on each syllable.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“If you wanted me to go inside some pussy, you should have brought me to a love hotel instead.”</p><p>Homura knew that the only way to stop Kyoko’s wisecracks once they got going was to shut them down through blunt matter-of-factness. She took a few seconds to compose herself, and bring an end to the embarrassment that had spread across her face. “Kyoko, you’re here to help look for Mami, not to get laid.”</p><p>“But it was just... You’re right. Sorry.” Kyoko raised her spear again to gesture her return to seriousness. “So do we seriously have to, uh, penetrate it? To get in the Labyrinth?”</p><p>“I don’t think so. Witches always disguise the entrance to their labyrinth, and I expect this to be no different. Let me just...” Homura placed her hand where her experience with her own anatomy told her the ‘entrance’ should be and pushed forward.</p><p>She had expected the disguise to the entrance to fade away like a hologram, revealing a rather more normal labyrinth entrance. Instead, her forearm sank between the folds into hot, dripping-wet flesh. She recoiled, withdrawing her now slick arm from the entrance. She didn’t have much to use as a reference point, but she wasn’t entirely chaste and had touched herself down there enough times to know what exactly that wetness was. “What? It’s... It’s actually a pussy!”</p><p>“Really? Let me try.” Sayaka butted in beside Homura and reached in with her own hand. Only instead of recoiling at the sensation, she kept pushing, and then added a second arm, testing how wide she could make the entryway. “Yeah, this is a pretty impressive disguise. The feel is right too.”</p><p>“Ohoh, how do you know that, Sayaka?” Kyoko resumed her teasing.</p><p>Sayaka pretended she didn’t hear that. “I’m far from an expert, but I don’t think there’s any illusion to dismiss here. We’re going to have to crawl through the, uh, sexual way. There’s a lot of give to it, so we should be fine.”</p><p>A quiet fell amidst the group, none of them wanting to be first to volunteer to crawl inside that. They sat down on the gravel, glancing at each other and trying to think of a way to get in the Labyrinth without getting <em>in </em>the labyrinth. The thought of having to enter a labyrinth through a literal giant vagina had left Homura distraught, and glancing at both of her allies, they seemed pretty disgusted by the idea too.</p><p>Sayaka broke the moment’s silence. “You’ve dealt with weird labyrinths before, right? Remember the slime witch? Oh, what about that sewer witch you mentioned Kyoko? From before Homura even contracted.”</p><p>“Yeah, that one sucked. Even after showering for an hour I still smelled like shit afterwards. Felt like it, too.” Kyoko said.</p><p>Recalling past experience just might be able to coax them into this challenge, Homura figured. “I thought the fishy witch was worse. Especially with its eel familiars.”</p><p>“Mm. You know, when you put it that way, a pussy witch ain’t too bad.” Kyoko stood back up. “Like, it should be sexy, not gross! After all, if it were attached to a woman, I’d find getting inside it pretty sexy!”</p><p>Sayaka nodded. “I’ll go first. After all, I still owe you after you had to haul my useless ass back to your room.”</p><p>“Okay!” Homura slapped her cheeks as she stood up. For the first time that day, she was grateful for Kyoko’s lecherous attitude. “Let’s do this.”</p><p>Squeezing through the narrow entrance was far easier than they had initially anticipated – the material that made up the walls was pliant and the entire structure seemed to shift specifically to grant them access. The inside opened up into a wider but still fleshy hallway, slick pink walls undulating along its length. It was still narrow enough that they had to walk through it single file, and with great care along the soft floor. Homura’s heels dug into the ripples and folds of the ground with each step, catching on them. She almost tripped more than once, Kyoko making sure to brace her when she did. Her bow caught on the roof of the passage more than once, forcing her to try to shimmy it around in the limited free space available. It would be utterly useless for fighting in here. She cursed the design of her magical girl outfit under her breath.</p><p>There was a greater obstacle than the tunnel itself. Tantalisingly sugary, hot air bathed Homura’s mouth – so saccharine that it stung. She swallowed, and it dripped down into her lungs like warm, runny honey.</p><p>“I might have a sweet tooth, but this is too much even for me,” Kyoko said. “Hey, does anyone else feel hot?”</p><p>Sayaka turned back to look at Kyoko. “It’s hot outside, and it’s even hotter in here. Humid too, but we should be protected enough from high temperatures.”</p><p>“No, I mean <em>hot</em> hot. Itch between the legs. A certain craving...” Kyoko paused for effect. “Horny.”</p><p>“Kyoko!” Homura hit Kyoko’s back from behind, between the shoulder blades. “This isn’t time for more dirty jokes.”</p><p>“No Homura, I think she’s onto something,” Sayaka said, taking another step forward into the unknown. “I’m feeling a bit odd, too.”</p><p>“Ugh,” Homura relented. Something about her body definitely felt off. Her breathing was getting heavier, her heart starting to race, and she was taking increasing notice of the friction as her panties rode up between her legs with each step she took along the passageway. Whatever it was, she hated it. “Ignore it. It’s probably something the witch is doing to distract us.”</p><p>Homura collided with Kyoko’s back. Stumbling, she noticed that up ahead, Sayaka had stopped progressing further into the labyrinth.“Wh-what? Why’d you stop?”</p><p>“It’s a dead-end,” Sayaka called out from the front.</p><p>“What? That shouldn’t be possible.”</p><p>Nudging Kyoko aside, Homura pushed through, leaning into the walls hard to expand the passageway and make space. She knew it couldn’t be a dead-end, but sure enough, Sayaka was standing in front of an obstacle. A strange donut-shaped section of wall.</p><p>“Force it?” Sayaka asked.</p><p>“Worth a try.” Homura took her hand up and placed it in the central indentation. However, rather than requiring force, the blockage opened of its own accord, widening from the centre until it was wide enough to easily crouch through.</p><p>A new, even hotter current of air gradually drifted from the opening and down the passage towards the group. Homura’s senses were assaulted by the chlorinated smell, alongside the growing sounds of slapping in the chamber ahead. She hoped that this would be the main lair of the witch that inhabited the labyrinth.</p><p>“Bleh, smells like a swimming pool,” Kyoko said, pinching her nose to no avail. “What do you see?”</p><p>Homura and Sayaka butted heads as they both tried to peer into the opening. The next section opened up into a round room, far wider than the passageway they took to reach it, but it was hard to see out any details in the darkness. The overwhelming smell and the sounds were more informative. Slapping. Squishing. Breathing. Choking. Moaning? Mami? That possibility was enough recon. Homura crawled through the opening.</p><p>“Whoa, Homura, wait up,” Sayaka said as she reached for the opening, Kyoko following close behind.</p><p>All but tumbling into the next chamber, the three looked around, eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness. The walls were a smooth, deep red color, and transitioned gradually into a floor that sloped down towards the middle of the room. In that middle, something was wriggling around amidst a pile of tendrils, the source of the squishing sounds that echoed through the room. Homura cautiously paced forth, knocking her bow, expecting to find the witch, or at least a familiar.</p><p>It wasn’t a witch. Before her was Mami, completely naked, skin coated with a sheen of some pale jelly-like substance. Her shoulders, wrists and thighs were bound by a red, fleshy ribbon that was affixed to the floor, forcefully holding her down and in-place. Her belly was huge and bloated, the skin visibly taut against whatever was causing her to swell up so much. Even her breasts were bigger than normal, with what was ‘normal’ being something Homura recognised from far too many longing, rushed glances at them.</p><p>“Wh...” Sayaka couldn’t finish her words.</p><p>Between Mami’s legs, two huge tendrils, each easily as thick as Homura’s arm, rhythmically pumped back and forth, one into her front, the other into her rear. With each thrust, white fluids were forced out, splashing into a shallow puddle that had accumulated around her waist and legs. They pounded her insides with such force that her whole body bucked up against the restraints, as the force travelled through her body like a wave. A third rope of flesh was slamming its way down her neck, Mami’s throat visibly bulging around the intrusion every time it slid deeper. She choked around the intrusion, struggling for any reprieve that could grant her even the slightest intake of air. The fourth appendage occupied the cleavage between her engorged breasts, gliding back and forth through the slime that coated them, spewing a river of yet more white fluids from the tip each time it approached Mami’s chin. Every few seconds, a fresh cascade of the mysterious liquid was slathered onto Mami’s face, accumulating on her crimson cheeks and closed eyelids before dripping down into her tangled, loose blonde hair.</p><p>“Oh... Oh shit! Mami!” Homura called out. She had no idea if Mami could hear her, or if she was even conscious, and her judgement was increasingly being clouded by the havoc that the gas in her lungs was making of her libido.</p><p>“I-is the w-witch...” Kyoko stuttered, the question almost too horrible to contemplate asking. “Raping Mami?”</p><p>“We need to kill it then, but... where is it? Is it those arms?” Homura said, scanning around for the target that should receive her arrows.</p><p>Below them, Mami opened her eyes wide, seemingly roused to consciousness by the conversation. She locked eyes with Homura, giving her a pleading look. Between the reaming that the tentacles were giving her mouth and throat, she seemed to muffle a plea for help. Homura’s aim grew increasingly shaky as her every sense was assaulted by what was unfolding in front of her.</p><p>“Fuck that! Witch or no witch, I’m going to slice them!” Sayaka yelled, readying her sabres to cut through the tentacles that had surrounded Mami.</p><p>Kyoko thrust her spear into the ground and summoned a huge barrier across the room. The lattice of chains neatly split the room, separating the three from Mami and blocking Sayaka’s approach. “Wait.”</p><p>“What now? Get out of my way, Kyoko!”</p><p>“It might be a trap,” Kyoko said, taking up her spear again and waiting for any sign of an ambush.</p><p>“How?”</p><p>“Kyoko may be right,” Homura said, dismissing her bow. “At the very least, it’s something we should consider.”</p><p>Behind the barrier, Mami was now visibly struggling against her bindings with what little strength she could muster. All that effort accomplished nought but to make the tentacles redouble their impetuous assault on her holes. Two new tendrils drew down from the ceiling, their blunt ends, instead of penetrating or binding, enveloping Mami’s breasts within, rhythmic contractions along their length matching the tempo of their squeezing of her tits.</p><p>“There’s every possibility that this Mami is just a disguised witch,” Kyoko said. “In which case, it would want us to let our guard down, right when we’re next to it. What would be a better way to do that than to make us try to rescue it, thinking that Mami was being raped?”</p><p>Sayaka snarled at the sight in front of her, and then lowered her weapon. “You... You’re right. We need to figure out of this is actually Mami. It’s actually kind of unbelievable that this is happening, so maybe it isn’t what it seems.”</p><p>Confident that Sayaka wasn’t going to rush in without a thought, Kyoko dissolved the barrier, chains breaking one by one as the lattice came undone and faded away. “We need to figure out a plan, but let's uh... get to clean air first.”</p><p>“Yeah, this atmosphere is really getting to my head,” Homura said. “I feel disgusting enough already.”</p><p>“My panties are already ruined; rather not ruin anything else today,” Sayaka said.</p><p>Homura paused, confused by Sayaka’s statement. Then she realised just how wet she was, and the meaning of Sayaka’s clothing being ruined hit her. She blushed deeply as her overly horny mind immediately flew to thoughts of what it would be like to run her tongue along that slick, sopping pussy of hers. <em>Maybe have Kyoko join in too.</em> Homura shook her head, trying to dismiss the intrusive thoughts her increasingly raging libido was conjuring. She wasn’t even attracted to Sayaka or Kyoko. To think these things in front of what was possibly Mami being raped? She reviled her own thoughts, even though they were not truly her own.</p><p>“H-hnn... Yeah, same.” Kyoko said, “Let’s just get out of here.”</p><p>---</p><p>“That feeling is still there, Kyoko...” Homura gasped down fresh air, sitting on the gravel beside the labyrinth entrance and desperately begging for her lust to calm. It didn’t work. If anything, the burning desire between her legs was only growing stronger with each second her pussy languished, uncaressed.</p><p>“Yeah. H-hah, I think we’ll just have to bear with it until it wears off. I can’t focus now, so lets a-ah regroup here tomorrow.” Kyoko managed to squeeze out the words between desperate pants, almost all her mental effort no doubt being spent on holding back the inferno of horniness that was clouding their minds.</p><p>“O-o. Oh. Okay.” Sayaka said.</p><p>Homura looked over at Sayaka, and she looked like she was hit the worst out of the three of them. Her entire face was practically illuminated by her blushing, her breathing was erratic, and her whole body was shaking. The expression on her face conveyed a desperate struggle to not just start touching herself in front of them.</p><p>“Sayaka, you don’t look too good. Need to crash at my place while you recover?” Kyoko said, offering a hand down to her.</p><p>“Uh... Yeah, sure,” Sayaka said, cautiously gripping Kyoko’s hand and letting herself be pulled up, then starting to walk beside her with an unstable, stumbling gait. “See you tomorrow, Homura.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Homura had only just closed the door to her apartment before her fingertips were snaking their way below the hem of her skirt, prying the edge of her panties. She pushed down with her entire hand, peeling the drenched fabric of her ruined panties away from the focus of her desires and intentions. Her pussy, soaking, burning with unquenched, primal need - one that had only grown more and more insidious as she rushed back home purely to fulfil her only remaining purpose. Getting off as fast and as much as possible.</p><p>She slid two fingers inside. No, that wasn’t enough, she added a third. Her thumb put as much pressure onto her clit as possible just to drive her over the edge sooner. It still wasn’t soon enough, so she rocked her hips into the precious friction, disregarding how unstable her footing was becoming as strength sapped away from her knees. Taking her other hand, she slid it underneath her blouse, seeking out a nipple and squeezing it’s sensitive skin as firmly as she could without drawing pain. Within seconds, her first climax of the night was upon her. She fell forwards, collapsing into a moaning, whimpering heap as she continued to shuffle into her hand, drawing out that crested peak of bliss as long as possible only for her lust to come rushing straight back as the orgasm subsided.</p><p>Simple masturbation like this could never be enough for her. She craved more. Raw, loveless pleasure, using her body and being used by her body in turn. Homura knew there had to be something in this apartment that she could ride to orgasm after glorious orgasm. Her mind darted from idea to idea until the ravenous impatience in her loins compelled her to a decision.</p><p>Climbing atop her bed, she sought out her pillow and straddled with it between her legs. “Fuck,” Homura said, frustrated by the amount of clothing that remained in the way of her pleasure. She clawed at her underwear, tearing it away from her skin, and similarly destroyed her blouse with a single tug. Returning her attention to the pillow below her, she began drawing her hips across its edge. Back, then forth, then back again, each moment of friction bringing a low, grumbling cry from her lips as the tension started to coil within her.</p><p>Her imagination was driven wild with thoughts of what that pillow could represent. Delusions of grinding her pussy down across the smooth, soft skin of Madoka’s delicious thighs, dripping her fluids all over her white thigh-highs in the process. She gripped the pillow tighter, imagining herself gripping onto Sayaka’s breasts. Or Mami’s. No, both, at the same time, one with each hand.</p><p>She shifted position from straddling atop it between her weakening knees, instead of resting her entire body along the length of the increasingly damp pillow. Her hips rhythmically smashed down, seeking ever greater pressure against her clit and slamming the bedframe into the wall. She came again with a guttural moan, not at all halting her efforts even as the tension uncoiled and her whole body shook against the pillow.</p><p>Then her fantasies took a darker shift – thoughts of being filled, over and over again, by those tendrils she witnessed today. How they could stretch every one of her holes to the limit and then beyond, filling her so completely that nothing else could ever satisfy her again. How they could plunge into her and utterly claim her as their own, abusing her as nothing more than a sex toy to be thrust into and then discarded. How they would be the only thing that could truly extinguish this lust that had been inflicted upon her.</p><p>She needed to feel something inside again. Taking the hand she was picturing sinking into one of Mami’s tits, she moved it between her legs and immediately thrust three fingers in. Homura rode atop her own hand, using the pillow below as a spring on which to rock her body to yet another very vocal climax.</p><p>Even that wasn’t enough. The libido-inducing gas that had filled her lungs had still not released its grasp on her. The pillow and her dainty fingers weren’t good enough anymore, either. She needed something that could bridge that gap between fantasy and reality. Maybe something from the fridge would be the right shape and size, she thought...</p><p>---</p><p>Homura awoke in a pool of her own sweat, and with a massive headache. A stream of hazy sunlight was streaming into her room, across her naked body and against her overly sensitive eyes. “Ugh, what,” Homura said to herself, struggling to remember how she ended up in this position.</p><p>She looked around her bed, scrunched up bedsheets littered with various objects from around her house. Picking up a carrot, she furrowed her brow as she gradually traced her steps last night.</p><p>Everything that was scattered across the unusually damp bed was distinctly phallic in shape. Her pussy ached. Her hair was a mess. The entire room smelled of sex. Homura struggled to piece together just how long she was masturbating for. Typically, her ‘alone time’ was much quieter. Demure, even. A gentle, relaxing exploration of her own body under the covers, one hand delicately shuffling under the elastic of her pyjamas and the other over her mouth to minimise what little noise she did make. There was nobody to hear her, but she despised the idea of being vocal about it regardless. This must have been something else entirely. Her fantasies were usually timider too, barely going beyond thoughts of making out with some of the attractive girls that were present in her life. Then her mind went back to the source of her lust. Breathing in some gas, in that labyrinth where they found Mami.</p><p>Mami.</p><p>They needed to decide what to do about the labyrinth, and quickly. She reached for her phone. Eleven AM, she had already missed school. Hammering the phone’s keys, she sent a text to Kyoko, asking her when they can meet up to deal with the witch, or Mami, whichever it happened to be, then put the phone back down to await a reply.</p><p>She needed to get through as much of her belated morning routine as possible, she noticed Kyubey seated outside her window, waiting to be let in. Picking up her bedsheets to cover up as much of her modesty as she could, she got up to open the window.</p><p>“Why are you here?” Homura said, warily eyeing the creature as it snaked its way into her apartment.</p><p>“Sayaka, Kyoko and Madoka all told me to leave them alone,” Kyubey replied. Homura noted that this didn’t at all answer her question, and decided not to comment further. She was filthy, famished, in pain, and had a dozen other needs to attend to before she could even contemplate dealing with Kyubey’s evasiveness.</p><p>The stench of last night’s unravelling cleared off her body after a long, cold shower, Homura emerged from her bathroom with a towel wrapped around her chest and another cocooning around her hair. Her phone’s screen, face-up beside her bed, was illuminated, alerting her to a reply from Kyoko. Picking up the phone and scanning her eyes across the message, Homura frowned. Kyoko wouldn’t be able to help her until the evening, because she and Sayaka were apparently busy resolving something that came up last night after they retreated to Kyoko’s apartment.</p><p><em>Oh,</em> Homura realised. If Sayaka and Kyoko had been affected by that labyrinth in the same way she had and were in each other’s reach, then they must have... Homura shook her head. As much as the lingering after-effects were tempting her to fantasize about Sayaka and Kyoko ravishing each other the moment they stepped through the door to their apartment, she didn’t need any more distraction.</p><p>Food and painkillers sorted, she turned to the devious intruder that had taken the time to curl up atop a pillow. Its body rose and fell as if it were gently breathing, although no air passed through its mouth. She also had doubts that it cared for comfort and was not merely there as a performance. “Kyubey, I have a question for you.” She said against her better judgement, expecting vagueness and misdirection.</p><p>Kyubey turned its head to stare at Homura.</p><p>“In that labyrinth we entered earlier... was that a witch disguised as Mami?”</p><p>“Labyrinth?” Kyubey spoke without any movement of its mouth.</p><p>“Yes, the one we visited yesterday at the rail yard?”</p><p>“You didn’t visit a labyrinth at the rail yard.”</p><p>Homura glared at the animal, taken aback by its unusually forthright response. “Then what was it we visited?”</p><p>“That was a grieving chamber, Homura.” Kyubey stood up. “Regardless, I am needed elsewhere again. Can you open the window again?”</p><p>As much as Homura wanted to trap Kyubey inside and interrogate it further, she already had all the information she cared about. She had no idea what a grieving chamber was supposed to be, but it was irrelevant. If it wasn’t a witch, then it must be Mami, and she had already done something unforgivable by leaving her in there. She relayed the information in another text to Kyoko, telling her that she was on her way to the location already – she was going to pull Mami out regardless of whether Kyoko or Sayaka showed up.</p><p>Not wanting to waste time to get dressed, Homura instead transformed into her magical girl outfit, the clothing materialising around her otherwise naked form. Needing something to cut through the ropes that entangled around Mami, she knew her bow would be inadequate, so she rummaged through her kitchen for the largest knife she could find to bring with her.</p><p>---</p><p>Homura clambered through the entrance hallway of what Kyubey called a grieving chamber, knife firmly grasped in one hand and her other clasped over her mouth and nose. Realising that her efforts to avoid breathing in the gas were futile, she nevertheless continued to hold her sleeve against her face as she pushed against the familiar doorway at the end of the passage, almost stumbling as it suddenly gave way before her.</p><p>She scanned around the room for Mami, desperately hoping that she would find her. Spotting her target, Homura grimaced. Mami had been moved from her previous position and was now loosely tied up against a wall. Beneath her swollen belly, her legs were parted to either side and in the gap between her thighs, a tendril from the floor lazily pumped in and out with long, consistent strokes. A dreadfully familiar sight that she had no desire to linger upon.</p><p>Homura kneeled beside Mami, inspecting which ropes were binding her and would need to be cut, and which were simply near her and could be ignored. She did her best to focus on the task at hand, trying to ignore the room’s gas, sights, smells and sounds that were banging against her thoughts.</p><p>Taking up her knife, she pried the tip between Mami’s forearm and one of the tendrils, not cutting just yet. She took a deep breath, or at least the deepest she’d allow herself, bracing for whatever this ‘chamber’ would react to her aggression with. Then, she tugged the blade down, struggling with the dull blade against the tensed muscle that made up the rope. With each dragging of the knife, the cut grew deeper, Homura breathing a sigh of relief that there was no bone or harder material underneath the surface. Before long the binding around Mami’s arm was loosened and the severed end of the tentacle fell harmlessly to the floor. One down, a dozen more to go.</p><p>“Who?” Mami mumbled. Barely conscious with half-lidded eyes, she made no effort to struggle, though Homura couldn’t tell if this was from exhaustion or surrender. Regardless, her utterances weren’t important for her task. Homura returned to cutting through the bindings, quicker now that she saw no retaliation from them.</p><p>Her legs and arms free, the remaining tendrils were digging into Mami’s skin between her breasts and where her stomach bulged out. Homura recognised it as unmistakably indicative of pregnancy, but it made no sense. How could Mami go missing barely a week ago, then turn up eight months pregnant? Resolving to ask after she has recovered, Homura split the last binding in half and Mami leaned forwards, clearly lacking the strength to move on her own.</p><p>Dropping the knife, Homura hooked her arms underneath Mami, lifting her from the floor with ease. No retaliation from the room yet, but Homura remained alert for any possibility that her escape with Mami would trigger an attack.</p><p>Making progress down the entry hallway, Mami summoned the strength to speak again. “Thank you.”</p><p>Emerging into the downpour and clear air of the outside world, Homura took in a deep breath. Behind her, the bizarre entrance to the grieving chamber vanished, and with it the magic that it emanated. Mami was safe now, in her arms, outside of whatever hell a grieving chamber was supposed to be. She looked down at Mami, seeing if she was roused to consciousness, but Mami remained unresponsive and still.</p><p>Too still.</p><p>Homura kneeled, lowering Mami onto the wet gravel, then shook her shoulders to try to rouse her. Nothing. She brought her ear against her chest to check for signs of breathing, and there was none. Growing increasingly panicked, she searched for any sign of magic remaining within Mami, and there was none. No pulse, either.</p><p>Homura looked up at the sky, rain cascading down and mixing with the tears that began to stream from her eyes. The soul gem embedded within the back of her hand grew dimmer.</p><p>---</p><p>“Mami?” Kyoko sprinted forward to where Homura was sat on the gravel next to Mami’s naked body.</p><p>Homura looked up, revealing reddened eyes. “She’s dead, Kyoko.”</p><p>“W... How? What happened to her?”</p><p>“She was still alive when I got to her in there. Barely conscious, but alive. Even spoke a little. But as soon as we exited the grieving chamber together, she was gone. Nothing. The chamber vanished too. It’s like the chamber was the only place she could be alive”</p><p>“So you just left her body there,  naked and in the rain?” Kyoko didn’t await a reply. She threw her spear onto the ground, then summoned a chain-link barrier, flexible rather than rigid, and allowed it to drape over Mami.</p><p>“What does it matter? I already checked her for injuries. She was beaten up, and her stomach is, well, it’s like she’s pregnant, but there’s no sign of any child.” Homura paused to wipe her eyes. “None of that could have killed a magical girl, though. I didn’t see anything that could explain her death. It’s like her soul has gone, but her body is otherwise intact.”</p><p>“Hmph. Let me deal with her. You...” Kyoko clenched her fist, struggling to restrain herself. “I’ll give her some final dignity, at least.”</p><p>Kyoko approached Mami, kneeling over her to validate Homura’s findings. A few moments and she nodded before wrapping Mami in the summoned coverings and picking her up, off the damp floor. She turned away from Homura, Mami between her arms.</p><p>Before Kyoko could leave, Homura interrupted “We can’t keep this from Sayaka, because she knows where we found Mami. If we lied to her about this, she’d just connect the dots herself. But Madoka? We will have to lie to her.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“If we told her the truth, she’d break. Especially if we told her about what was happening to Mami in that place. I’ll just tell her we’re still searching for Mami. Just to keep her going with that tiny string of hope to cling onto.”</p><p>“If you insist, but you’ll be responsible for lying to her, okay? I’ll handle telling Sayaka about what happened.”</p><p>Homura sighed. “Just do whatever you want, as long as you don’t tell Madoka anything.”</p><p>Kyoko walked away, leaving Homura on her own, rain dripping down her hair and tears dripping down her face. Her thoughts clashed between how to protect Madoka from learning of this awful truth, and the lingering effects of another episode of breathing in that mentally corrosive atmosphere within the chamber.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The end of Mami’s grieving chamber had also brought an end to the infestation of weakling witches that surrounded it. Homura couldn’t take any solace from this, because mere weeks later, a similar infestation appeared amidst the quaint, ultra-modern suburbia that surrounded Madoka’s home. She could only surmise that another magical girl must have fallen victim to Kyubey’s seductive deceptions, contracted, and became trapped within a chamber.</p>
<p>Her and Kyoko’s attempts to warn Madoka of the threat around her house fell on death ears – it was clear that Madoka had lost all trust in them, focusing her time towards Hitomi and all but abandoning her other friends in the aftermath of Mami’s ‘disappearance’. Even Homura’s relationship with Kyoko had grown strained, but Kyoko had struck a deal with her that they would collaborate in searching for the source of the witch infestation provided that, if it was another grieving chamber, Homura would deal with the challenge herself. Evidently, the sights and conditions inside were too much for Kyoko, or she was trying to avoid a repeat of whatever happened between her and Sayaka the last time.</p>
<p>Homura begrudgingly accepted the awful duty. A necessary sacrifice to protect Madoka from an unchecked witch infestation, which would inflict its grief beyond the system of magical girls and upon the general population. At least, that’s a risk that Kyubey relayed to magical girls when they contracted. Perhaps another lie, but Homura was not in a position to risk second-guessing it.</p>
<p>It didn’t take the most eagle-eyed magical girl in Mitakihara long to track down the precise location of the grieving chamber. By the next day Homura had received notice of the entryway from Kyoko, alongside a small bag full of grief seeds as compensation for dealing with the hard, but unrewarding part of keeping the grieving chambers in check. Arriving at the scene, a park nestled between some ultra-modern homes and a small stream, her eyes gazed at yet another entryway into that absurd hell she would have to descend into once more.</p>
<p>The air within the central atrium was somehow even more acrid and intoxicating than the room which had entrapped Mami. Dangling amidst the vines and wriggling tendrils, a girl was being vigorously penetrated in her ass, mouth and pussy simultaneously. Spittle leaked from between her lips and ran along the same wet channels that her tears had formed across her cheeks and down her chin. Her throat utterly overwhelmed by the demanding pace, she couldn’t swallow fast enough to cope with the flood that spilt against her tongue. Beyond her bulging belly, few other details of the girl’s appearance or physique were discernible beneath the tightly wound bindings that chained her to this place.</p>
<p>Homura sighed, summoning her bow. Resigning herself to the seeming inevitability that dragging a magical girl away from their grieving chamber was simply an elaborate way of killing them, she would simply do so directly this time. Nocking an arrow, she raised her aim, only for the top limb of the bow to become entwined within a tentacle that hung from the roof. Stunned and thrown off balance, Homura’s feet slipped across the undulating, white-stained floor, causing her to fall backwards into a shallow puddle of the chamber’s discarded fluids.</p>
<p>The tights hugging her ass grew damp with hot, slick liquid, infiltrating through the layers of fabric to pool slightly between her lower lips and her panties. Homura groaned in disgust before carefully getting back up on her feet, droplets slowly leaking down from her thighs through to her knees and legs, in tiny streams that stained her black tights white. Ignoring the growing discomfort between her legs, Homura raised her bow again, checking the clearance above her for any obstruction.</p>
<p>She let the arrow loose. Within a blink, it struck its mark, impaling through the tentacles and the girl held within. Then, a flash of white filled Homura’s vision, and she found herself stood alone, back in that suburban park from which she entered the chamber. All trace of the grieving chamber and its captive had vanished. Homura didn’t understand how, exactly, witches were connected with the grieving chamber, but she hoped that the end of the chamber would bring about an end of the infestation as it had done following her attempt at rescuing Mami.</p>
<p>Arriving back at her apartment with soiled clothing and a mind increasing wrought with lurid images and fantasies, Homura dismissed her magical girl outfit and hopped into her shower. She was barely able to keep her fingers from running between her soaked pussy lips before she had a chance to wash the mysterious fluids off under the stream of water from the showerhead... And that is when Homura discovered just how <em>good</em> the high-pressure flow could feel when grinding up against her clit, especially alongside three fingers buried as deep within herself as she could manage.</p>
<p>It didn’t take long before she came, shuddering as she frantically rode her hips against the deluge. She stood on unsteady legs, leaving the shower to seek out some way to make her next climax even stronger than the last. Perhaps her kitchen had something she could combine with the shower?</p>
<p>Exhausted after running up the water bill with a shower that left her feeling dirty rather than clean, Homura fell asleep the moment her head hit the pillow.</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>Several days after dealing with the second grieving chamber, and the tiny witches around the park had vanished as she had hoped. However, Homura woke up feeling increasing bloated, nauseous, and like her entire body was slightly heavier than before. Looking down at herself, she noted that her belly had grown out slightly, and her breasts, usually only a slender curve above her ribs, were more noticeable beneath her pyjamas.</p>
<p>Was she gaining weight from eating more? Homura thought back on the last several days and, if anything, she wasn’t eating enough. Interacting with grieving chambers seemed to be, if anything, a damper on her already modest appetite. Besides, there was no way she could gain a noticeable amount of weight that fast. She reached beneath her shirt and ran her fingertips across her skin, but it didn’t feel like it had gained any soft padding from fat.</p>
<p>Then Homura recalled the appearance of Mami after she had been carried free of the grieving chamber. Huge, bloated belly, as if she was close to giving birth. Breasts that were just that bit larger than her already jealousy-inducing size. A fraction of what Homura was experiencing, but even that was enough to fill her with concern.</p>
<p>But Mami couldn’t have been pregnant, surely? It was certainly possible that Mami had a secret boyfriend that none of them knew about, but Mami was in that grieving chamber for scarcely two weeks. Homura understood enough about how babies are made to know that you don’t go from zero to baby that fast – if she was that far into the pregnancy they would have known it long before she went missing. The same too went for Homura. She’d never had sex with anyone, so how would she even possibly end up pregnant?</p>
<p>Homura shrugged off the question for another two days, but her body only continued to alter along the same path that Mami’s seemingly had after exposure to the conditions of the grieving chamber. Most people, she figured, would respond to the symptoms she was having with an appointment with a doctor. However, her status as both an outcast and a magical girl was limiting. How exactly could she explain witches, labyrinths, magic or grieving chambers to a doctor without simply being diagnosed with some form of insanity? Besides, Homura had no idea if her body even functioned similarly enough to a regular girl for a doctor to be of any help.</p>
<p>There was only one person who Homura could confide in, as much as she hated the idea. Kyoko.</p>
<p>An embarrassing text, and several further texts deflecting Kyoko pestering her about who she might be dating or having sex with, and eventually Homura managed to pry some advice out of her lecherous acquaintance. Kyoko suggested that she should purchase a pregnancy test and see if she was pregnant before making any further assumptions.</p>
<p>One nervous trip to a nearby store, where she went out of her way to avoid eye contact with the checkout staff, and she had a pregnancy test and the instructions laid out in front of her. All the timing requirements for a valid test written down meant nothing to her. She hadn’t had sex recently, or ever. Regardless, if she was somehow pregnant, it had definitely progressed further than a few weeks by this point, so she figured the test would be valid despite her disregard for the instructions. Indeed, her growing belly was starting to be visible under her blouse even at a glance, requiring her to skip school to avoid raising any suspicions from others.</p>
<p>Two lines. She was, despite the impossibility, pregnant.</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>Kyoko looked down at Homura, who was resting on her bed. From her view, she was obviously pregnant, and no test needed to be done to confirm that. “Joking aside, Homura, I’m serious. If this is just about you hooking up with some guy and being afraid to admit you forgot protection, please just be honest. Not just for me, but for yourself too.”</p>
<p>“For the third time today, Kyoko, I’ve not hooked up with anyone. Never have.” Homura said.</p>
<p>“Okay, okay.” Kyoko rubbed her forehead. “But you are definitely, somehow, pregnant. And have been for a while, judging by your appearance.”</p>
<p>“Kyoko, we saw each other last week at school. Pregnancy doesn’t go that fast, and you know it. This is something else. Despite what the test says. Despite my appearance. It’s the same as what...” Homura choked, nervous about stating the obvious.</p>
<p>“Mami. Yeah.”</p>
<p>“Well, those tendrils within the chamber were, uh...” Homura said, letting the sentence end itself again.</p>
<p>“Mmh. Did they... attack you?”</p>
<p>“No. They don’t seem to take any notice of me.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Kyoko took in a deep breath. “Let’s assume, for a moment, that those things within the grieving chamber are having their way with whoever’s inside. Let’s also assume that, like a human male, they can... Cum. A lot.”</p>
<p>Homura’s face went red with shame. “Kyoko!”</p>
<p>“I’m not just saying this without reason. Remember the puddle we found her in? It could be the reason why she was pregnant.”</p>
<p>“But how could that explain how I got pregnant? The chamber never went after me, and besides, you’re fine.”</p>
<p>“Well...” Kyoko paused. “I don’t know about how your solo trips there have gone, but are you absolutely sure that nothing from the chamber went anywhere?”</p>
<p>Homura went through the events of her last time within a grieving chamber, as much as she’d rather have excised such memories from her mind. Immediately, her thoughts landed on one horrific detail that she had omitted until now.</p>
<p>“It’s possible,” Homura mumbled. “The roof of the room was really low, and the floor was slippery, so when I got my bow caught on it, I tripped. Maybe I... Yeah, my tights were ruined. I then went and...”</p>
<p>“It’s okay, don’t need that much info,” Kyoko said, seemingly in agreement at not wanting to bring up memories of the chambers in any more detail beyond that which was absolutely necessary to their investigation. “I guess all we can do now is wait, and in case there’s an emergency, I insist on staying here for a few days.”</p>
<p>“T-thank you,” Homura mumbled.</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>Not even a day passed before Kyoko caught notice of witches appearing around Homura’s Apartment. Witches that were so weak and stunted as to barely even be worth the effort of transforming to fight were it not for their bounty of easy grief seeds. It was similar to the witches that surrounded the appearance of a grieving chamber, but somehow they appeared at a level even weaker than those. Kyoko dropped off all the grief seeds with Homura, as her soul gem rapidly diminished with any absence of a grief seed to offload its darkness into. Briefly, Homura considered the awful possibility of using this chamber-induced pregnancy as a means to mass harvest grief seeds, only to dismiss the idea as too awful to ever carry out.</p>
<p>Another day of fretful waiting and little sleep, and Homura awoke to her body returning mostly to normal. Perhaps aided by the intrinsic healing capabilities granted to all magical girls, she thought. The swelling of her belly had gone down, and the unusual nausea she felt each day after she woke up had not returned. However, she still felt exhausted, and her chest had retained just that slight increase in size that she doubted anyone would even notice. Either way, her apparent pregnancy had passed without any sign of a child, and with it, the witches that were appearing around her ceased too.</p>
<p>Kyoko, seeing Homura stir from sleep, passed her an opened bottle of soda. “Here, I think you will need this. I have some bad news.”</p>
<p>“Is this about my health?”</p>
<p>“No. At least, not any more. Remarkably, you seem to have made a full recovery. But I fear it might be worse.”</p>
<p>Homura sighed. “Tell me everything.”</p>
<p>“Obviously, your pregnancy was not normal. It progressed far too fast to be, and the source of it was not another human.” Kyoko paused, looking for the right words to convey the information gently to Homura. “Witches appeared at the end of your pregnancy, and also appeared around the grieving chambers. There’s an obvious explanation for what’s happening here. I hate to even think this, but...”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Witches. You were pregnant with witches, and so is any girl that gets trapped in a grieving chamber. It must be where witches come from.”</p>
<p>Homura closed her eyes, desperately seeking some rationalisation or excuse that could refute Kyoko’s claim. She realised that Kyoko’s story was a consistent explanation aside from one obvious flaw. “How is that possible when I never actually gave birth? I mean, I am very relieved that never happened, but still, without any birth happening, your explanation makes no sense.”</p>
<p>“Why would a witch need to leave the same way a baby would? They can just disappear into their labyrinth and leave that way.”</p>
<p>“Whatever. Whether grieving chambers literally impregnate girls with witches or if it’s some effect of magic, it doesn’t really matter. We have no way to test between the two cases. All that matters to me is what actually happens, not why it happens.” Homura emptied the soda bottle and crushed it up in her hands. “Oh, and don’t even think about telling Madoka or Sayaka about that idea.”</p>
<p>“Hmph. Suit yourself. It’s you who will be putting yourself at risk dealing with these chambers, so I thought you might want to know.” Kyoko stood up and reached into her bag. “Speaking of, it was your bow that caused you to trip, right?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>Kyoko drew a handgun from her bag, turned it around so she grasped the barrel, and handed it grip first to Homura. “Take it?”</p>
<p>“Kyoko, where the fuck did you get this from?” Homura swatted the weapon away in shock that Kyoko would even have a gun. “You’re going to get us in a world of trouble if anyone sees that.”</p>
<p>“I know a thing or two from years on the streets, Homura. Anyway, I can tell you’re already thinking about how to use it. Much more convenient than trying to use your bow in there.”</p>
<p>Homura reluctantly grasped out for the gun, turning over the cold steel of the oversized weapon in her hands. Someone of her stature would usually struggle with such a weapon, but she knew her magically enhanced strength should be able to handle it with ease. Kyoko passed her a few boxes of ammunition and some leaflet with instructions, leaving them beside her bed, and then stood up.</p>
<p>“Where would I even hide this?” Homura said.</p>
<p>Kyoko Shrugged “That’s up to you. I think we’re done here?” Kyoko said, turning and heading for the door. “If I see any signs of a grieving chamber again, I’ll let you know, okay.”</p>
<p>With that, Homura was again left alone with her thoughts and another mountain of secrets to keep hidden from Madoka’s inquisitive questioning. A tear fell down her cheek. The girl barely trusted her as is, and the new holes her story would need to have would only intensify Madoka’s growing resentment of Homura’s obvious lies.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A gentle, adorable face tarnished with bruises and trickling tears.</p>
<p>It was Madoka.</p>
<p>“Madoka,” Homura whispered her name.</p>
<p>The girl she planned to execute without a care, until a momentary lapse, a hesitation, caused her to investigate further. How awful could she have been to almost kill her best friend? She had almost pulled the trigger on her, and after the initial shock, she realised that the weapon was still aimed at Madoka and her finger was ready. Homura, unsteady and with her hands shaking, lowered her aim.</p>
<p>Then, the revelation began to dig its awful claws into her mind. It was Madoka. “No, it can’t be you, Madoka! It’s not!” She yelled, grabbing the girl by her shoulders and shaking her about, trying to rouse her to full consciousness so she could... So she could what? Be told by her that she’s not Madoka?</p>
<p>It didn’t matter if the idea made no sense because Madoka being in the grieving chamber was absurd anyway. Madoka wasn’t a magical girl, and Homura knew she had no reason to become a magical girl. That she always doubted that Mami was still alive should have left her too fearful to become one, even if she didn’t know the full, awful truth of Mami’s end.</p>
<p>“Come on, wake up, please!” Homura said, desperate to hear this girl, who definitely can’t be Madoka.</p>
<p>“H-Homura?” the girl said, whimpering, shutting her eyes again.</p>
<p>“You’re awake? Okay, okay...” Homura said, thoughts racing.</p>
<p>“Homura, I... Is that you?”</p>
<p>“Yes, I’m here M – ” Homura almost let Madoka’s name slip, even though this definitely couldn’t be Madoka she’s speaking to.</p>
<p>“Can you... Finish cleaning my face? I want to be able to see you clearly.” Madoka, no, the mysterious girl whispered. She must have been in here a while for her spirit to already be reduced to such a modest, almost irrelevant request, instead of pleading for help escaping from the chamber and its rapacious tentacles.</p>
<p>Homura’s only choice for what to use to clean the chamber’s fluids from the girl was the soiled, torn scrap of her own clothing. She shook off some of the excess, as best she could given the thick, sticky consistency, then ran it over the girl’s face again. The distinctive features of Madoka’s face only stuck out even more. Between the bruises, she could make out her otherwise flawlessly smooth skin, her dainty nose, and her pursed lips, between which she took light, pained breaths of the chamber’s toxic air. It was no wonder, then, that her entire face was flushed, blood rushing to the surface of her skin and leaving her arousal on full display. Homura had suffered greatly after mere minutes of exposure, the thought of hours or even days of it... Could it get so bad as to become irreversible? The idea caused her to reflexively flinch, Homura regretting having even considered it.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Homura,” the girl spoke.</p>
<p>“Who are you?” Homura said, looking to confirm that the girl in this chamber isn’t Madoka.</p>
<p>“I’m Madoka, silly. Surely, you remember? We may not have spoken to each other in, well, I have no idea how long, but that can’t be enough to forget about me.” The girl said. Homura desperately wanted it to be a lie, but Madoka wouldn’t lie, so nobody making a convincing effort pretending to be Madoka would lie either.</p>
<p>It was Madoka.</p>
<p>As much as Homura desperately wanted to pretend otherwise, it was Madoka. She gritted her teeth, her fingernails digging into her palms with enough force to draw blood as her rage built. Everything she did to protect Madoka from the cruel truth of Magical Girls had been for nought. Did Sayaka convince her to contract, with the same naivety of when she originally contracted herself? Maybe Kyoko did, as some despicable way to get at her by breaking her best friend? Either way, as soon as she found out, they’d pay.</p>
<p>“I probably don’t have long, Homura,” Madoka said, limply reaching out and touching Homura’s gloved hand, careful to only touch the one that was already covered in the chamber’s seed. With her other hand, she cupped one of her swollen, tender breasts, trying to massage some of the pain away even as a few beads of milk formed around her nipple and rolled down her skin. “The monster... When it rests, it’s never for long. Its hunger is c.”</p>
<p>“Madoka!” Homura snarled, tears running down her face. Madoka, with what little strength she had, snapped her hand away and jolted back.</p>
<p>“Homura, please, you need to calm down and think. We only have a few moments before...”</p>
<p>The tendrils that had withdrawn began to re-emerge from the ceiling, a slow descent, inch by inch, Homura observing as they moved to steal Madoka away from her again. They wouldn’t. She lunged for Madoka’s slender wrist, grabbing it as she tried to pull the girl out of the pool and away from the tentacles that lusted for her. The moment Madoka was lifted to her feet, the tentacles surged at her, reaching around her as if trying to crush her. Homura dug her fingers in-between Madoka and one of the fleshy ropes that had worked its way around her shoulder, and through magically enhanced strength alone, tore it away. However, three more had already come to replace it.</p>
<p>Homura felt a sudden pressure at her ankle as tendrils burst from the ground to grab at Madoka, with Homura left merely as a distraction along their path. Before she could react, they had already lifted her, and she slammed down against the pool, causing her grip on her gun to fail. The wind was knocked out of her as the hot fluids flooded between her lips and up her nostrils, the bitter taste overwhelming her tongue. Choking, she rose back to her knees, cum dripping down her body as she coughed out half of the semen and inadvertently swallowed the other half.</p>
<p>Clearing enough of her face to see, Homura looked down at her hips, eyes wide. She’d end up pregnant again. No doubt about it after that much contact with the chamber’s virile fluids, even if they were already used against Madoka. Her gun was also lost somewhere beneath the murky, opaque liquid that made up the pool – if she needed to find it, she’d have to search by touch. She shook her head. None of that mattered. What mattered was getting Madoka out of here.</p>
<p>Looking up again, she saw Madoka bound by the chamber’s tendrils, each limb held in a vice-like grip made from multiple sinuous ropes of flesh. A set of three particularly thick, phallic tentacles, engorged to the point of taking on a vibrant red hue, dangled menacingly before Madoka, taunting her with what awaited her. Thick dollops of the chamber’s cum continued to ooze from the tips, dribbling down their veiny, pulsating surfaces.</p>
<p>“N-no! Homura, you gotta get me out of here before they –”</p>
<p>As she spoke, the chamber silenced Madoka up by slamming one of the taunting tentacles down her throat in one violent motion, causing Madoka’s entire body to shake against her restraints in revulsion as she gagged on the sudden intrusion. Its length pulsed in waves, cum surging down through Madoka’s mouth only to spill back out as her throat reached its capacity, leaking from where her lips were stretched around the tendril in wave after wave of white.</p>
<p>Homura watched on in horror as the two remaining tentacles hung lower, creeping along Madoka’s stomach and back as they sniffed out their targets. Each lined up with her remaining holes, her ass and pussy. They were still gaping from earlier, stuffed to the brim with cum, yet still Madoka’s weary body had not been bred enough to satisfy the chamber. The two tentacles pushed their way into Madoka in unison, stretching her already burning holes even wider as she shrieked. Her voice was loud enough to reverberate through the chamber, even against the gag that had now claimed her entire throat.</p>
<p>She could do nothing but watch as her friend was violated by the chamber, once more after an unknowable number of previous torments. Homura struggled to choke back tears as she tried to assess the situation again. Two critical questions, which Madoka was now in no state to answer, remained. Why did she contract, and how did she end up falling in battle? Perhaps the system of grieving chambers had a loophole that would reveal itself to her once she had all the details in place, and Madoka seemed like she’d be conscious enough to answer them if she wasn’t currently being fucked.</p>
<p>As awful as it was, Homura had no choice but to wait out the grieving chamber, watching as it used Madoka’s body to get itself off, or to breed, without any concern for the poor girl. The whole time, the chamber’s aphrodisiac continued to tighten its grip on her mind, her body involuntarily reacting with increasing arousal to the disgustingly sweet sights and sounds coming from Madoka.</p>
<p>Homura scrunched her eyes shut – she didn’t need to witness any more. “Hang in there, Madoka! I’ll try to think of something.”</p>
<p>“Mmh!” Madoka struggled to speak with the tentacle still jammed down her throat.</p>
<p>Milk dripped from Madoka’s swollen breasts as the tentacles rhythmically slammed into her, a sign of her pregnancy alongside her protruding belly. How many times had Madoka already been inseminated by the chamber? How many witches had she been forced to birth? Homura had slain at least thirty in the vicinity before she found the chamber’s entrance, but she had no doubt there were even more of Madoka’s witch spawn that had evaded her detection. Those witches could easily grow fat on Madoka’s despair, using it to fuel their growth until they could be released into the outside world and prey upon people there instead.</p>
<p>One last slamming into her body with all three tentacles, Madoka whimpering and shaking against their intrusion, and they finally withdrew. With it, excess cum dripped from her body down into the pool Homura was sat in, followed by Madoka being carelessly thrown back into the pool as the chamber’s tendrils released their hold on her.</p>
<p>“Madoka!” Homura rushed forwards, breaking Madoka’s fall just as her body reached the surface of the pool.</p>
<p>Homura wrapped her arms under Madoka’s shoulders and held onto her, a difficult task when they were both so thoroughly covered in the chamber’s slick, syrupy secretions. Tightly grasping around her heavily breathing chest, Homura dragged her up the sloping surface that surrounded the pool onto the fleshy flooring that circled the edge of the atrium. Madoka was still conscious, despite having received another overwhelming battering from the chamber.</p>
<p>“Madoka. How did you end up here?” Homura said, her tears falling onto Madoka as she laid the girl’s head upon her knees, holding her face in the palm of her hand.</p>
<p>“I... I don’t know. I tried to fight a witch because I had no other way to get a grief seed, but it hit me with something. I don’t remember anything between that and waking up here.”</p>
<p>A girl as meek as Madoka, fighting her first witch all on her own, where inexperience would prevent her from gauging just how much of a threat it is? It’s no wonder she was defeated so easily. Nothing in Madoka’s story would help her determine a way to get Madoka out of the chamber safely.</p>
<p>“But why did you become a magical girl anyway?”</p>
<p>Madoka sighed weakly. “For you.”</p>
<p>“Me? Why? I always told you never to become a magical girl, ever since Mami went...”</p>
<p>“Ever since Mami died. I know she died, Homura. You don’t need to keep lying to me about that.” Madoka interrupted. “From then, you and I grew increasingly distant, and I hated it. It reached the point where the most I’d see you in a week is passing you in a hallway and you’d glance away as if you were ashamed to make eye contact with me. I knew you must have had your reasons, that you didn’t really hate me, but I just couldn’t take it anymore. I wanted our friendship back.”</p>
<p>“Madoka...”</p>
<p>“I knew there was still one way I could bring it back. A wish.”</p>
<p>Homura swallowed. “What did you wish for? What did you tell Kyubey?”</p>
<p>“I wished... I wished that Homura and I would spend a lot more time together, just like we used to.”</p>
<p>In Homura’s mind, it all fell into place. Madoka wasn’t here just because she ended up fighting a witch. It was the cruel result of her own wish that compelled her to end up here, in Homura’s arms. A wish borne from Homura’s selfish desire to keep the fate of defeated magical girls hidden from Madoka. It was Homura’s fault, and she would be punished for it, for Madoka’s wish would also compel Homura to stay with her.</p>
<p>In the back of Homura’s hand, her soul gem lost its last shimmer of purple, faded into a pure black void from which no light could reflect, and then shattered into a dozen jagged fragments. A searing pain spread through Homura’s body as she keeled over, until her consciousness, and with it, all sensation, faded.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>